pinkachus_playhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Siege text no portal
Introduction Get ready to get tactical: The Rainbow Six franchise is back this year with Rainbow Six Siege, releasing December 1. Ubisoft just kicked off the closed beta, featuring a large selection of the maps, modes, and operators that will be available at launch. This Super Walkthrough focuses exclusively on that closed beta content, so that you and your squad will be able to instantly dominate the competition. So read on for intel on the best strategies from Wikia’s expert fans, and be sure to add your own tips in the comments below! Still looking for beta access? Pre-order Rainbow Six Siege to instantly receive a key. Top Tips for the Rainbow Six Siege Beta *'Easy Operator Unlock:' If you watch all three tutorial videos, you'll earn enough Renown to unlock your first Operator -- plus you’ll learn about some important game mechanics. *'One Life to Live:' Once you die, you’re dead for the round. Twitch shooting skills are good to have, but with Rainbow Six Siege you’ll need to use your head as well. *'Communication Is Key:' Rainbow Six is based around small squad tactics, so a team with bad communication is DOA. Even if you don’t have a headset, you can ping the map to alert your teammates to the enemy’s location. *'Check Your Corners:' Leaning isn’t the most natural control action for most FPS players, but it’s crucial to victory in Rainbow Six. Peek around those corners, assess the situation, and coordinate your next move with your teammates. *'Take a Peek:' Don't be afraid to poke a couple holes in the wall to improve visibility. Fire a single shot through a wood wall, or fire a couple shots and throw a smoke or stun grenade in while your team prepares to assault. Don't be afraid to mold the environment to your will and play style. *'Friendly Fire:' In Rainbow Six Siege, Friendly Fire is always on. Killing a teammate is a sure way to ruin a good time, so if friendly fire is a new concept to you, pay extra attention your first couple of rounds and be sure to communicate. *'Use Your Recruits:' Recruits are still formidable foes: As a Recruit, use smoke and a variety of grenades to help counter shields! While shields should definitely give you pause, don't forget a shielded opponent has an accuracy disadvantage when shooting with their shield up. Use your grenades to further deteriorate their vision and accuracy -- or better yet, use a well-cooked stun grenade and bounce it off a wall to land behind them. Your environment can help even the odds. *'Feedback:' This is a beta, and Ubisoft is actively soliciting feedback on balancing and game features. The development team is particularly active on the Rainbow Six Subreddit, so be sure to post any feedback you have for them there! Extra Tips for Attackers *'Scout Ahead:' Make the most of your scouting! Getting a good idea of where the defending team is likely to fortify themselves will give you a big advantage and save you the embarrassment of trying to beach a fortified door or wall. Extra Tips for Defenders *'Keep Barricading:' Remember you have unlimited barricades. After you've secured the immediate area around your objective, don't forget to consider putting up barricades that might mislead or slow down the attackers. Adding more lines of barricades or creating false defenses to empty rooms will keep your enemies guessing. Operators Overview SAS (United Kingdom) Sledge: *'Designation:' Attacker *'Unique Gadget:' Breaching Hammer *'Armor Class:' Medium *'General Description:' Have you ever wanted to bust through walls like the Kool-Aid Man? Sledge is your operator. His breaching hammer (nicknamed “The Caber”) can break through walls quickly and with less noise than explosives. *'Strategies' points **'Playing As:' ***Sledge’s melee gadget means he’s most effective as close-range, so make sure you choose your load-out accordingly. ***Try to pair up with I.Q. if possible, as she’s able to help detect any enemy defenses on the other side of a wall. ***Partnering with a mid to long-range operator is also advised; they can provide cover fire while you get up close and personal. **'Playing Against:' ***Unlike operators using breach charges, Sledge needs to be directly in front of opening he’s creating. If you know he’s on the other side of the barrier, ready your weapon and start firing as soon as his hammer breaks through. Mute: *'Designation:' Defender *'Unique Gadget:' Signal Disruptor *'Armor Class:' Medium *'General Description:' Mute is able to silence enemy drones and remote detonations with his Signal Disruptor. Strategic deployment of the Disruptor is crucial to victory, so choose Mute if you favor a tactical style of play, plotting out optimal locations far in advance. *'Strategies' points **'Playing As:' ***'Placement is key:' Stick the Disruptor in a corner to protect two walls instead of one, or over a barricaded door frame to prevent any drones from entering the room through that entry point. ***If you must place the Disruptor out in the open, try selecting the Deployable Shield with your loadout and then using it to project the Disruptor from ranged attacks. ***Try to pair with Bandit when possible; his Shock Wire can obstruct the enemy’s view of the Disruptor. **'Playing Against:' ***Thatcher and Twitch provide good foils to the Disruptor; Thatcher can disable it with an EMP grenade, while Twitch can destroy it with her Shock-Drone from afar. Smoke: *'Designation:' Defender *'Unique Gadget:' Remote Gas Grenade *'Armor Class:' Medium *'General Description:' It’s a trap! Smoke’s unique gadget is a Gas Grenade, which can be detonated remotely and releases a toxic gas that also impairs vision. *'Strategies' points **'Playing As:' ***Be careful when detonating the Gas Grenade around your teammates; while Smoke is immune to its effects, your team is not. ***Plant both a nitro cell and Gas Grenade and detonate them separately to cover two discrete entry points. ***Your Grenade is sticky, so try placing it on walls or ceilings for an additional element of surprise. ***Try to pair with Pulse when possible. He can use his Cardiac Sensor to detect enemies and determine optimal placement of your Gas Grenade. **'Playing Against:' *** FBI SWAT (United States) Thermite: *'Designation:' Attacker *'Unique Gadget:' Exothermic Charges *'Armor Class:' Medium *'General Description:' Thermite is a master breacher: His Exothermic Charges can quickly destroy barriers, even reinforced walls. He’s therefore a top choice when opposite a team relying on heavy fortifications. *'Strategies' points **'Playing As:' ***Select Frag Grenades with your loadout so that you can quickly toss one in after breaching a wall. ***Coordinate with Montagne to have him charge in with his Extendable Shield immediately after breaching. **'Playing Against:' ***Thermite’s charges can’t detonate if the signal is jammed, so have Mute place one of his Signal Disruptor near any defenses you don’t want Thermite to breach. Pulse: *'Designation:' Defender *'Unique Gadget:' Cardiac Sensor *'Armor Class:' Light *'General Description:' Communication is key if you select Pulse. His Cardiac Sensor can detect heartbeats at a distance, providing key intel for your team. A player with a keen understanding of map layouts can singlehanded lead a team to victory with Pulse. *'Strategies' points **'Playing As:' ***The Cardiac Sensor’s range is limited to 10 meters, so keep in mind that any opponent appearing on it can quickly deliver a lethal shot if you’re not mindful of your surroundings. ***Equip a nitro cell in your loadout to set a trap, detonating it as soon as the enemy is within range. ***Communicate, communicate, communicate: We can’t stress this enough. Pulse’s usefulness is directly tied to your ability to quickly and accurately call out enemy positions. **'Playing Against:' ***Thatcher’s EMP grenades can render the Cardiac Sensor useless, so toss them if you’ve got them whenever Pulse is nearby. GIGN (France) Twitch: *'Designation:' Attacker *'Unique Gadget:' Shock-Drone *'Armor Class:' Medium *'General Description:' Twitch is primarily an anti-trap character, capable of shutting down enemy ambushes with ease. Her Shock-Drone can disable any electrical device and can also be used to temporarily distract enemy operators. *'Strategies' points **'Playing As:' ***Twitch has average speed and armor and can defend herself in a firefight, but try not to get caught while piloting your Shock-Drone. Her abilities are primarily tactical, and when used correctly they can prevent your team from falling into bad situations. ***Use your Shock-Drone to harass enemies; it may not be able to down an enemy, but it can provide enough of a distraction to allow your teammate to get a clear shot. ***While Shock-Drone can also be used as an effective scouting tool, it is also slower than the typical drone and cannot jump. Remember that you also have an Observation Drone as your disposal; employ it if your key objective is gathering information. In either case, be sure to communicate clearly with your teammates while operating them. **'Playing Against:' ***Look to destroy the Shock-Drone as soon as you see it, if you think your shots won’t attract attention. ***Alternatively, use jamming devices such as Mute’s Disruptor to immediately silence the drone. Montagne: *'Designation:' Attacker *'Unique Gadget:' Extendable Shield *'Armor Class:' Heavy *'General Description:' Montagne uses his shield to become a walking tank: Extending the shield provides cover from head to toe as well as to any teammates behind him. If you enjoy leading the charge through a breach, Montagne is your man. *'Strategies' points **'Playing As:' ***While the Extendable Shield is fully deployed, you cannot use a weapon, so be sure to pair up with a teammate when using it to provide fire support. ***Montagne can also as a scout for your team, peeking around corner while in cover to call out enemy positions. ***Like with Pulse, communication is key when using Montagne. You want to make sure that your teammates are lockstep with you when using the Shield. **'Playing Against:' ***Try to isolate Montagne out in the open, so that his flanks remain vulnerable to your fellow teammates for a kill shot. Rook: *'Designation:' Defender *'Unique Gadget:' R1N Rhino Armor Pack *'Armor Class:' Heavy *'General Description:' Like fellow GIGN teammate Doc, Rook is big on defense. His Heavy Armor and assault rifles give him the staying power and punch to hold down a point, but his real strength is in giving his teammates additional armor to ensure they can take extra hits and keep fighting. Additionally, the Rhino armor increases the likelihood a teammate goes “down but not out” (DBNO) when shot and can be revived. *'Strategies' points **'Playing As:' ***Make sure you drop your Armor Pack in a safe place though, as the enemy can pick up and use any leftovers. ***If it looks like you’re going to get pushed back, try to destroy your Armor Pack before you go so the enemy can’t get their hands on it. **'Playing Against:' ***Because Rook provides his teammates with armor, expect that enemies will be going into the DBNO state more often than usual. ***Keep an eye out for Doc when Rook is around, as he can quickly revive downed enemies. ***Remember that if you can get around Rook, you can steal from his armor pack. Doc: *'Designation:' Defender *'Unique Gadget:' MPD-0 Stim Pistol *'Armor Class:' Heavy *'General Description:' As his name implies, Doc is in charge of healing and reviving wounded teammates. His stim pistol quickly revives fallen teammates, and he can even revive himself if he can find cover while downed. *'Strategies' points **'Playing As:' ***While Doc’s heavy armor, shotgun, and MP5 mean he’s no soft target, playing him as a point character is a mistake. ***Doc works best when he hangs back, providing covering fire and reviving teammates who fall in front of him. ***Remember: Doc can revive anyone, but no one can revive Doc. ***Pair with Rook when possible to maximize the effectiveness of your unique gadgets. With Rook’s armor, teammates will be going DBNO often, and you revive them with a quick shot from your Stim Pistol. **'Playing Against:' ***A well-played Doc will likely be behind his teammates, reviving the front liners as they drop. Counter this play by foregoing a frontal assault and attempting to flank him. ***Taking out Doc quickly will drastically reduce the enemy team’s survivability. SPETSNAZ (Russia) Fuze: *'Designation:' Attacker *'Unique Gadget:' Cluster Charge *'Armor Class:' Heavy *'General Description:' Fuze is an aggressive character, designed to break the defending team’s hold on a fortified position. His Cluster Charge allows him to deploy an explosive attack through a wall. When coordinated with an assault from the team, it’s a devastating tool sure to confuse and disorient the defenders. *'Strategies' points **'Playing As:' ***Fuze’s Cluster Charge is an excellent way to flush out enemies in a fortified location, as it pierces a wall before dropping several explosive devices into the room. ***Combine this with a frontal assault from Blitz for an instant pincer attack on the enemy. **'Playing Against:' ***Fuze’s gadget is designed to help get the jump on entrenched defenders, so be wary of breachable walls. ***Jager’s Active Defense will disable Fuze’s Cluster Charge grenades, which makes him a solid counter. GSG 9 (Germany) I.Q.: *'Designation:' Attacker *'Unique Gadget:' Electronics Detector *'Armor Class:' Medium *'General Description:' I.Q. is a tactical attacker, whose Electronics Detector can sense enemy and friendly electronics through walls. She can also utilize her sidearm while using the device, allowing her to simultaneously attack while performing basic recon. *'Strategies' points **'Playing As:' ***I.Q. can use her pistol to disable enemy electronics she has found with her electronics scanner. ***I.Q. pair well with Twitch, as she can help guide Twitch’s Shock-Drone to enemy electronics so the drone can disable them. **'Playing Against:' ***I.Q.’s Electronics Detector sees all, so don’t expect unattended electronics to last long. ***Consider baiting I.Q. to a piece of electronics you’ve left unattended, then ambush her when she arrives to disable it. Blitz: *'Designation:' Attacker *'Unique Gadget:' Flash Shield *'Armor Class:' Heavy *'General Description:' Blitz is the classic tank, plain and simple. His huge shield and heavy armor are offset by his low firepower, as he can only equip a sidearm. *'Strategies' points **'Playing As:' ***Blitz’s Flash Shield makes him the perfect point character. Always have him enter a room first, blind the enemy, and soak up bullets. ***Make sure you have backup, though: Blitz’s underpowered pistol makes it hard for him to fight back. **'Playing Against:' ***Blitz is slow, heavy, does low damage, and is susceptible to flanks. If you can single him out, he’s at a huge disadvantage. ***Frontal assaults on Blitz are a bad idea. Use traps and electronics to ambush him or hit him from the side when he breaches a room. Bandit: *'Designation:' Defender *'Unique Gadget:' Shock Wire *'Armor Class:' Light *'General Description:' Bandit is a support attack character. His Shock Wire allows him to electrify barbed wire, shields, and other deployable devices, making them even stronger. *'Strategies' points **'Playing As:' ***Shock Wire can make barbed wire lethal for both operators and drones, so deploy it in areas where the defenders are likely to retreat or do recon. ***Bandit works best when he’s controlling space with electrified gadgets. Capitalize by flushing enemies into your traps. ***Pair with Mute if you can. Throwing Shock Wire on top of Mute’s Signal Disruptor will make it very difficult for the enemy to disable it. **'Playing Against:' ***If Bandit is on the enemy team, make sure to check deployed gadgets for electricity before attempting to remove them. ***The Shock Wire effect can be removed from electrified gadgets by shooting the battery on them. Jager: *'Designation:' Defender *'Unique Gadget:' Active Defense *'Armor Class:' Light *'General Description:' Jager is a defensive character whose unique gadget allows him to prevent explosive devices from going off. This includes explosive grenades, EMP, and anything else without a remote detonation option. *'Strategies' points **'Playing As:' ***Jager provides a huge defensive boost to teams that are expecting a breach, as his gadget will single-handedly disable their explosive devices. ***His light armor makes him vulnerable, however, so ensure he’s positioned behind heavier defenders. **'Playing Against:' ***An enemy Jager pretty much ensures your grenades will be useless during a breach, so save them for skirmishes outside of the room Jager’s device is most likely to be in. Modes Overview Secure Area (PVP) General Description: You and your team of attackers must locate the room housing the biochemical agent and hold position inside for at least 10 consecutive seconds. On the other side, the team of defenders is working to prevent you from locking down the biohazard room by maintaining a presence within the same room. The timer can be interrupted by any defenders entering the room, so the attackers must work to either eliminate them or force them out of the room. Strategies points: *Coming Soon! Bomb (PVP) General Description: Two bombs have been placed within the objective location. As attackers, you and your team must attempt to defuse one of the bombs by activating the defuser. Once activated, the defuser will take 45 seconds to disarm the bomb. The attackers win the round if they can disarm one of the two bombs, or if the enemy team is eliminated. The defenders must prevent the attackers from activating the defuser or disable the defuser that already has been activated. The defenders can also eliminate the enemy team to win. Strategies points: *Coming Soon! Terrorist Hunt Classic (PVE) General Description: In the Closed Beta, this is the only mode in which you will play against AI. Your mission is to eliminate all enemies, the White Masks, to complete your mission. Three difficulty levels are available for you to choose: Normal, Hard, and Realistic. In Normal difficulty, there’s no need to worry about time, but in Hard and Realistic, not only will you have more enemies up against you, but you will also be in a race against the clock. Strategies points: *Coming Soon! Maps Overview House General Description: This map focuses on an American suburban tract home, meaning many players will be setting up their breach charges and barricading doorframes in an eerily familiar setting. Combat takes place across two floors, along with a basement and the roof. Floor Maps points: *Basement *First Floor *Second Floor *Roof Strategies points: *Coming Soon! Hereford General Description: Hereford is the training ground for the British SAS, and includes a training ground, barracks yard, and shooting range in addition to the main complex. It’s the tallest of the three maps available in the closed beta, with firefights occurring across five distinct levels. Floor Maps points: *Basement *Ground Floor *First Floor *Second Floor *Roof Strategies points: *Coming Soon! Consulate General Description: This colonial-style consulate is located in Abidjan, in the African nation of Côte d'Ivoire. Its idyllic setting betrays the hectic close-quarters combat occurring within. Floor Maps points: *Basement *First Floor *Second Floor *Roof Strategies points: *Coming Soon!